historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Fox
"If my attitude bothers you so much, you can excuse yourself. I don't recall the reason why you're even here to begin with." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *Sprite Visual Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Jamie Steltz *'Dispatch Designation:' Hell Fox *'Recruit #:' 12 (Second Generation) (#52 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Blood type:' AB- *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' (Heterochromia) Green (Left Eye) Dark Blue(Right eye) *'Class:' Rioteer *'Weapon Preference:' Pistols, Grenades, Tripwire/Explosive charges, Piano wire, Caltrops, Flashbangs, Tear gas, Sulfuric acid. *'Disciplines Learned:' Sabotage, Negotiation, Anatomy ( studies bone-breaking ) *'Born:' Big Sur, California. *'Spoken Language:' English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back-left side of neck *'Zodiac Sign:' Virgo *'Closest Relatives:' George (Father) Wenona (Mother/Deceased) Lukas (Brother) Background Detail Born the first of two siblings, Jamie had only the good fortune of being raised within a well-funded family due to her father's position as chairman of a fishing company in Monterey. In her younger years, Jamie was no different from any other child. She was schooled no differently than others and had very little to differentiate her from other children aside from the mismatched color of her eyes, but most hardly noticed it. She had a few friends, none of which were boys, up until the age of nine. At the age of ten, a new male student named Samson came to their school who was just a year older than her. After the first two days, he harassed her, calling her a 'dog' due to her eyes being differently colored and for no other reason. Over the next few years, more boys started to notice and copied off of him, heckling her so often that it confused her friends to not want to be seen around her or talk to her as much. Jamie herself ignored the harassment for some time, seeming not to care as long as they left her brother out of it. Around the same time, she witnessed the beginnings of her father's career be run into the ground due to a rival company to the north offering better wages to employees, causing more than half of George's workers to change employers and forcing the already-monopolized fishing zones to nearly dry up due to the steep increase in productivity. With the alarming decrease in the amount of catches and uncompetitive pay, the remaining employees were barely able to make quota and suffered a massive drop in morale. The company was crippled and George was forced to close the company down. Just mere weeks after his company was shut down, the George crossed paths with the owner of the rival company in a bar and violently attacked him in a drunken stupor. George was sued for assault and nearly went bankrupt having to pay for damages to the bar and several vehicles on account of having attempted (and failing) to drive off after the conflict while still under the influence. George was lucky enough to avoid a prison sentence but not fortunate enough to pull himself out of his depression. His drinking tendencies worsened and his behavior declined for the worse over time. Around this time, Wenona began making more frequent trips to Big Sur just to take Jamie and Lukas out of the house to keep them from seeing their father in the state he was in. Jamie was more than aware of what was going on with her family and couldn't be much bothered with it as she didn't know how to fix it. One day, as their mother had taken them to Big Sur, Jamie and Lukas left the house to go see the coast beyond the cliffs. Jamie was watchful over Lukas as she had always been, but didn't pay mind long enough to realize Samson and a handful of his friends were also nearby. Since no adults were present to watch them, she responded at the very moment they first harassed her. An argument swiftly escalated and Jamie's repeated insults grew increasingly more violent than Samson's, making his friends instigate him into striking her just as Lukas made his way back to see it. Jamie fought Samson back right then and Lukas tried to break them up, but Lukas ended up being shoved aside by Samson and twisting his ankle. The moment Lukas started crying, Samson's friends fled and Jamie tackled Samson from behind without hesitation, She grabbed at a large stone nearby, lifted it and smashed it once against Samson's head, killing him instantly. As Samson's friends were already too far gone to witness what happened, Jamie proceeded to drag Samson's body along to one of the nearby crevasses of the cliff they were upon and dropped it down without a second thought. When Jamie returned to the house with Lukas, Wenona immediately jumped to the conclusion that Lukas sustained his injuries from a cliff-climbing fall and reprimanded them both because of that suspicion alone. The siblings never bothered to correct her, keeping the secret to themselves. Recruitment When Jamie went back to school, The bullying had completely come to a stop. The boys that had harassed her never saw what happened to Samson and were too afraid to tell anybody that they were picking on Jamie the day Samson went missing. Nobody thought to ask her about it, but she started acting aggressively when other students started giving her disapproving looks with the intent to prevent being bullied again. This situation at school happened to be the only thing she was focused on at the time, knowingly taking pride in what she did and feeling she would be willing to do it again to keep people from pestering her. In her childish ignorance, she wound up ignoring not only the worsening of her parent's situation over the following weeks, but her recollection of the importance of what people may have been trying to speak with her about as one day on her way home from school, a young man near her age asked if she had remembered a boy named Samson. Jamie feigned denial and tried to scare the kid off, but he wouldn't scare easily at all. She ignored him for so long that her father noticed the boy tailing her home as he questioned her and jumped to an unfortunate conclusion. By the time they had gotten close enough to the property, George had stepped outside and shoved the boy away, striking Jamie once immediately after before corralling her into the house. Frustrated by her own conflicting emotions, she ran to her room and went to sleep, only to wake at a late hour to hear Lukas screaming. Without much care for her own well being, she rushed to the scene in the kitchen to witness her drunken father's act and attempted to stop him, striking him with a table lamp. Just as George swatted her away, a few of the Hellhounds had burst into their home, restraining her father and preventing the situation from escalating much further. The day after Lukas had been hospitalized, Jamie was again asked questions about her knowledge of Samson but refused cooperation. Her refusal was met with a more specific interrogation from Psycho Hound, who received knowledge from Jamie that she had personally been responsible for Samson's death. Jamie was distraught after learning the intervention of the Hellhounds was only due to the investigation of Samson, clearing her misunderstanding of thinking they were there to rescue Lukas and herself. With that and the looming threat of being sent off to jail after testifying against her father, she grew a great dislike against men in general with her brother being the only exception. Even with that creeping hatred, she didn't refuse an offer to join the Hellhounds after learning what benefits she would get from joining them as opposed to the undesirable alternative. Appearances * ???? * ????